


Dream Cum True

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Multi, and more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a dream come true for Emma to have both her mommy’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Cum True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: dream come true (regina/emma/snow)  
> Word Count: 232

Before the curse even existed for Emma, she knew she was a little on the screwed up side. She’d never known she had a mommy kink until Regina though. It truly had been an accident; just one word had slipped from her mouth without conscious thought or permission. Surprisingly Regina hadn’t thrown her out on her ass, instead she had curled around Emma after and prompted Emma to talk about it. She’d been inquisitive yet comforting and empathetic. Regina had made Emma feel less alone and “wrong” for liking what she did, and even if the outcome of the conversation had been different Emma holds the belief that she would have always been thankful to Regina for that night. But Regina had always been open minded about a lot of things and offered Emma a chance to test a no-strings-attached experience out with her.

“You make me happy, Emma. And I want to make you as happy as I possibly can, in _and_ out of bed, darling”

Emma guesses that’s how she ended up naked in bed with an equally naked Regina and Snow. Regina was situated behind her with one hand playing with Emma’s breasts and the other splayed across her tummy, holding her close.  Snow was otherwise occupied, on her knees, fingers and mouth worshipping Emma’s dripping cunt. And then she was yelling out for her mommies as she came.


End file.
